fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Idunn
Idenn (イドゥン) (translated Idoun or Idun in the fan translation), the Demon Dragon, is the final boss of Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. Profile Several centuries ago, in the Scouring, she squared off with the Legendary Heroes and lost. But she did not die; the Hero Hartmut, using the Sword of Seals, sealed her away in pity. She was once a Divine Dragon like Fae. When their side was losing due to the fact that humans were more numerous, the dragons appealed to the Divine Dragons to increase their forces with artificially spawned "War Dragons." When the Divine Dragons would not comply and disappeared, Idenn stayed behind because she feared the Divine Dragons would go into conflict with the others and was captured. She was then made into the Demon Dragon, but she would not follow the commands given to her, so the dragons destroyed her soul in order to gain control over her. About a millennium after her defeat, she is unsealed by Zephiel, Hartmut's descendant and current King of Bern, and serves him as a vital part in his scheme to bring new order to the world. If the player collects all the Legendary Weapons, Roy will go out to find Idenn after defeating Zephiel. Despite Roy's pleas and insistence that she should not follow the now deceased Zephiel's commands, she refuses to submit and transforms into her dragon form to attack his army. In the best ending, she again survives and is taken to Arcadia; she is seen laughing and playing with Fae, finally showing signs of recovering her soul. If the player fails to get all the Legendary Weapons, the game ends after defeating Zephiel, and Idenn will disappear. Stats Normal Mode |Mage Dragon | - |20 |78 |29 |23 |16 |18 |30 |21 |25 |2 |Breath |Dark Breath |} Hard Mode |Mage Dragon | - |20 |80 |29 |23 |16 |18 |30 |21 |25 |2 |Breath |Dark Breath |} Quote Death Quote Musical Themes Idenn's event theme is called Dark Priestess and plays in events where she is the focus. Her battle theme is called Shaman in the Dark. Etymology Idun is the Norse goddess of eternal youth, who guards the golden apples of immortality which keep the gods young. In one myth, a giant named Thiazi captured Loki, the Norse trickster god, and only released him on the condition that Loki help him steal Idun's golden apples. Loki obliged, luring Idun away by saying he had found more apples like her magical ones. When the gods began to age and die without Idun to guard their youth, they forced Loki to rescue her again. He disguised himself as an eagle, flew to Thiazi's palace, and there transformed Idun into a nut and carried her back to Asgard, the gods' kingdom. Thiazi pursued but burned his wings on the fires the gods set against him, fell to the ground, and died. Idun was returned to her original form in Asgard. The name Idun comes from early Norse elements 'ið' meaning 'again' and 'unna' meaning 'to love.' Trivia *In cutscenes, she appears as a female Shaman, similar to Sophia. *In the game, Idenn's in-game portrait shows her hair color as a light shade of purple, while in her official artwork shows her hair color as silver. *Like Ranulf, Idenn is heterochromic (although it is more noticeable when she is not wearing her hood): her right eye is green and her left eye is violet sort of color. Gallery File:Idenn1.gif|Idenn's portrait as the 'Dark Priestess' in Binding Blade. File:Idenn2.gif|Idenn's portrait unveiled in Binding Blade. File:Idoun Dragon.gif|Idenn's Mage Dragon portrait in Binding Blade. File:Fae and Idoun.png|Idenn playing with Fae. File:idoun darkdragon breath.gif|Idenn in battle in Binding Blade. File:IdounFE6Intro.png|Idenn as she appears for a split second in the introduction of Binding Blade. File:Idoun sprite.png|Idenn's unused battle sprite as a Shaman only seen through hacking or cheats. Category:Enemies Category:Final bosses Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade characters